Por trás da distancia
by lhylhyth
Summary: O que existe por trás da sua distancia? Seria só o ódio e a vingança? São os sentimentos que te movem para longe? Por que não voltar? Por que não quer ceder? Ou será... Toda a sua distancia esconde atrás de si o seu enorme desejo... O que aconteceria se essa fosse à verdade por trás da distancia. Essa fanfic é uma versão adaptada de Por trás do desprezo fanfic de Inuyasha !


Sasuke vagava em silencio pela noite havia estava já próximo a vila onde crescerá, seus pés o levavam a passos mansos para o destino de quase todas as suas noites, nunca entendeu o porquê fazia aquilo, desde de sempre fazia aquele ritual antes de descansar seu corpo, precisava vê ló precisava ter certeza que estava bem.

Seu pensamento vagava a primeira vez que o viu era apenas uma criança como ele tambem era quase tão triste e solitário como ele mesmo, quantas vezes aquele idiota se meteu em confusão, quanta vez se divertiu com as confusões desse e logo após o ajudara em segredo, Sasuke suspira cansado movendo seus olhos negros pela paisagem, sempre tinha a mesma discursão consigo mesmo e sempre perdia, sabia bem que Naruto era capaz de se defender, era um ninja hábil então por que ainda o vigiava como se fosse uma criança indefesa. Não precisou andar muito, saltou para sacada do apartamento onde esse morava, pode observa ló dormindo, não tinha interesse em conversar com seu amigo de infância, esse iria iniciar uma discursão que culminaria com certeza em uma luta, não era essa sua intenção naquele momento.

Andou sobre a beirada da varanda do apartamento, pousou em silêncio sobre a beirada da janela do quarto incógnito, Naruto dormia seminu sobre a cama, estava apenas vestindo uma cueca que mal lhe cobria o traseiro, podia perceber que o loiro estava sonhando com algo estava agitado em seu sono. A cabeça do moreno vagava em seus questionamentos como teria sido sua vida se o pai e a mãe não houvessem morrido se seu clã estivesse intacto, será que teria tido uma infância feliz ao lado deles, será que o irmão ainda o odiaria, suspirou frustrado pensando sobre como teria sido o seu relacionamento com o loiro nunca entendeu o porquê precisava ser assim, por que de tanto ódio de seu irmão, por que Naruto não aceitava suas escolhas porque não o deixava partir, baixou o rosto um pouco triste:

\- Será que você jamais aceitará?

Sasuke sentiu um arrepio ousado descendo por sua coluna ao observar as costas do loiro, de onde estava podia ver o inicio de seu traseiro podia perceber encantado a pele alva parecia lhe tão macia e convidativa se odiou por não poder seus pensamentos, se odiou por não poder ficar ao lado desse, foi surpreendido ao ver o loiro grita despertando de seu sono sentando se sobre a cama.

\- Que droga Sasuke...

Sasuke levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas surpreso Naruto o havia percebido não poderia mais ficar ali, não podia acreditar como o havia descoberto estava dormindo. Naruto estava apenas sonhando que mais uma vez perseguia Sasuke e esse acabava por escapar por pouco, seus sonhos com o moreno eram sempre assim estavam próximos e sempre distantes, descontou sua frustração em voz alta, estava perdido em seus pensamentos e seus questionamentos, ouviu o som de alguém próxima a si ouviu incrédulo:

\- O que foi Naruto?

\- Sasuke? O que esta fazendo aqui, voltou para vila? Esta me espionando o que quer?

Sasuke estava confuso Naruto obviamente não o havia percebido por que havia chamado seu nome, o que estava sonhando afinal questionou sem demonstrar sentimentos:

\- Chamou por mim, por quê?

Naruto engoliu em seco havia realmente chamado o nome de Sasuke enquanto dormia não fazia ideia de que esse estava ali, aquele podia ser o momento de conversarem de convence o a voltar para a vila, falou voltando seus olhos para Sasuke:

\- Não chamei por você... Apenas disse sem nome. Mesmo assim fico feliz que esteja aqui.

Naruto se vira na direção de Sasuke veloz abraçando o de surpresa derrubando para dentro do apartamento enquanto o abraçava com força contra o corpo, Sasuke ficou surpreso, mas sem conseguiu resistir ao sentir o calor do corpo seminu do loiro lhe apertando, deixou lhe abraça ló enquanto caiam sobre o colchão da cama desarrumada o moreno pergunta:

\- Porque fez isso Naruto?

Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto que permanecia abraçado a ele sorrindo, o loiro estava feliz de ter seu amigo de volta nem que fosse por um instante, à medida que se aproximava sentia o perfume de Naruto, aquele mesmo cheiro que sempre que invadia suas narinas o fazia imaginar o gosto dos lábios e pele do mesmo, podia imaginar como seria possui ló, podia sentir se desejando que esse estivesse ao seu lado, tentou desviar sua atenção do mesmo enquanto esperava sua resposta, Naruto não estava pensando em nada além da felicidade que estava sentindo por poder estar com Sasuke nem que fosse um pouco explicou sem detalhar:

\- Estava apenas sonhando que tentava trazer você de volta, não era nada de mais eu nunca consigo...

Disse o loiro com tom triste abrindo os olhos, Sasuke questiona cansado:

\- Por que não desiste

\- Por que não volta?

\- Não tenho interesse em ficar nessa vila medíocre...

\- Então por que não desaparece?

\- Eu iriei quando assim desejar.

\- O que ainda quer desgraçado?

Sasuke muito perto de Naruto, ainda estavam deitados um quase encima do outro na cama, o moreno apreciando o conforto inexplicável que o cheiro do loiro lhe proporcionava, o vento levava ao seu encontro alguns fios do cabelo dourado estava perdido em suas sensações, podia sentir uma estranha sensação em seu corpo, era seu desejo se manifestando em seu corpo, sabia que se permanece naquele local não conseguiria não dar vazão ao seu desejo. Naruto percebeu que Sasuke estava distante, teve a impressão que o mesmo o estava cheirando o sentiu um arrepio seguido de uma estranha sensação tomar seu corpo ao perceber que esse estava com o rosto à frente do seu com aqueles olhos negros entre abertos, por um instante imaginou se sendo possuído por aquele homem, a sensação que aquela fantasia trouxe o surpreendeu, não poderia ficar no mesmo local que ele agora, a sua presença o estava fazendo ter sensações estranhas.

Fez menção a levantar se da cama, mas Sasuke percebeu isso, deixou seu desejo dominar agindo por impulso, pegou os cabelos de Naruto puxando o de encontro a seu peito trazendo sua cabeça para junto de seu ombro com força fazendo loiro encarar ló enquanto se debatia para se libertar, o moreno liberou duas serpentes de dentro das mangas de seu quimono que prenderam imediatamente o corpo de Naruto deixando o vulnerável e entre aos seus desejos, Sasuke falou baixo rouco perdido nos olhos azuis de seu amigo:

\- Quieto...

Naruto ficou parado sentindo uma das mãos de Sasuke acariciando o de forma prazerosa seu abdômen, tentou conter o toque desse em sua pele segurando sua mão, foi surpreendido pelos lábios do moreno tomando os seus, o beijo cheio de desejo, um beijo voraz ao qual Naruto acabou deixando se envolver, aprofundou o beijo segurando quando libertou um de seus braços das serpentes agarrando Sasuke pela nuca liberando a mão que o tocava.

Sasuke liberou o corpo do loiro das serpentes apertando seu corpo mais junto a si abandonou seus lábios descendo mordiscando, beijando e lambendo o pescoço alvo, sendo inebriado pelo sabor da pele do mesmo, por seu cheiro, apertou sob as mãos sua pele mordendo seus ombros, o virou sobre a cama, Naruto mal conseguia raciocinar sentindo os lábios vorazes de Sasuke sobre sua pele podia sentir o calor de seu corpo atrás de si.

O moreno desceu lambendo e beijando pela nuca do loiro, arranhando os dedos sobre sua pele desceu por suas costas com desejo, enquanto suas mãos massageavam o membro de Naruto ainda dentro da cueca fazendo esse gemer extasiado, sentiu as mãos hábeis de Sasuke retirando a sua roupa intima sentiu o empurra ló um pouco mais sobre a cama não conseguiu conter um gemido alto rouco quando sentiu a língua de Sasuke molhando sua entrada traseira invadindo levando lhe a loucura enquanto tocava freneticamente seu membro, não conseguia mais conter seu próprio desejo sentindo o moreno alternando as lambidas entre sua entrada traseira e suas bolas.

Podia sentir seu membro pulsar nas mãos de Sasuke queria sentir o gosto dele em seus lábios tambem queria prova ló, em um movimento rápido Naruto girou seu corpo ficando de frente para Sasuke fazendo ambos se desequilibrarem indo para no chão do quarto, o loiro ficou sobre o corpo de Sasuke, encaram se lascivos, o moreno sentiu o membro de Naruto esfregando se em seu corpo junto a sua própria ereção, sentiu o tirando a parte de cima de seu quimono habilmente logo retirando de seu corpo a calça enquanto beija sua pele, mordia levando lhe a loucura. O membro de Sasuke pulsava dentro das roupas, sentia seu tesão aumentar a medida que Naruto se aproximava de seu membro, gemeu rouco ao sentir as mãos do loiro libertando seu membro, observou lambendo todo o comprimento do mesmo enquanto o encarava, precisou se controlar para não encher a boca do mesmo com seu gozo.

Naruto brincava descendo e subindo sua língua úmida sobre o generoso membro de Sasuke ouvindo o gemer baixo, o loiro queria muito mais que isso, chupou com desejo o membro do Uchiha fazendo o gemer alto de tamanho desejo, sentia o quadril do mesmo pressionar o membro em sua boca, deixou ditar o ritmo por alguns instantes, porem Naruto não estava disposto ha deixa ló chegar a seu ápice daquela forma.

Abandonou o membro de Sasuke subiu distribuindo beijos sobre seu tronco apossou dos lábios deste selvagem cheio de desejo, disse perdido em seus olhos:

\- Deixe me senti ló em meu corpo.

Sasuke nada respondeu sentando se rapidamente fazendo o loiro enlaça ló com as pernas, sem deixar de beija ló, interrompeu o beijo alguns instantes fazendo Naruto lamber seus dedos, iria fazer a vontade de ambos, iria possuir ló ali mesmo enquanto esse beijava e mordia a pele de seu pescoço, voltaram a se beijar enquanto Sasuke invadia a entrada traseira do loiro com os dedos fazendo esse arfar tornando o beijo deles cada vez mais selvagem, o moreno não pode mais se conter encaixou seu membro na entra traseira de Naruto invadindo com desejo enquanto esse apertava seus ombros sentindo um misto de dor e prazer inexplicável.

Sasuke apertava o corpo de seu amado contra seu colo fazendo se mover ainda mais freneticamente, sentia o membro do loiro sendo pressionado contra seu abdômen o corpo de ambos estavam suados, mortos de desejo de se satisfazerem de sentir e dar prazer um ao outro, o moreno desceu uma das mãos ate o membro de Naruto masturbando freneticamente enquanto esse se movia cada vez com mais força em seu membro, ambos estavam perto de seu ápice.

Naruto apertou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Sasuke enquanto seu gozo cobria o peito do moreno ao som de sonoros gemidos de prazer, Sasuke não conseguiu mais adiar seu ápice derramando se dentro de Naruto arranhando o mordendo lhe o peito, ambos estavam satisfeitos abraçados travaram um beijo cumplice cheio de necessidade de estar juntos por alguns instantes permaneceram daquela forma, logo ficando apenas abraçados em silêncio sem a menor vontade de se separarem, existia agora a necessidade de um do outro, queriam ficar juntos, não conseguiriam mais se afastar Sasuke escutou incrédulo:

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora Sasuke.

\- Eu também não permitiria que você ficasse longe de mim Naruto.

\- O que faremos?

\- Ficaremos um ao lado do outro.

Disse o moreno apertando mais o corpo do loiro junto ao seu, não precisava e nem aceitaria ficar longe desse, toda a sua vida se amaram apenas nunca haviam percebido ou permitido aceitar a existência de tal sentimento, enfrentariam o que fosse e deixariam seu sentimento guia lós ate o fim de suas vidas.


End file.
